User talk:Adriaanz
Archive 1 New page! 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:24, 7 March 2008 (EST) : Where is the archive link now? Please post asap. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:25, 7 March 2008 (EST) :: Fixed. Who is TEH first to post here except me!! 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:26, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::: BTW, I'm out now. Seeya later alligator ! 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:27, 7 March 2008 (EST) BAH, my computer on wich I play GW has a videocard and a harddisk wich are both done. In the mean time, I can't get the ubercool Obsidian Edge (sword). MEEEEEEEEEEH. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 12:53, 7 March 2008 (EST) .. So wh-- ehh never mind. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 13:05, 7 March 2008 (EST) : You're the first person (except myself) to react on my "second to-be-archived" page ! Congratulations... 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 13:06, 7 March 2008 (EST) :: So tell me, who are you? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 13:06, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::: I'm kind of a big deal. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 13:08, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::: Waha, then I own you, because People Know Me! 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 13:09, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::: That doesn't bother me, because I'm very important. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 13:10, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::::: Or is it just because I have Many Leather-Bound Books? (are you Dutch?) 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 13:11, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::::: uh huh [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 13:13, 7 March 2008 (EST) Leuk! Ik zag het toen je de Dutch Club inging ^^. Waar woon je ergens? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 13:14, 7 March 2008 (EST) : Masterdam. ;o [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 13:15, 7 March 2008 (EST) :: Hehe... Ik in Zeist (bij Utrecht).. Verder nog iets te vertellen? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 13:16, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::: Ja.. dat ik me verveel :| [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 13:18, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::: Moet je eens naar deze shizzle gaan. Ik lach me echt kapot om sommigen. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 13:22, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::: Mja, ik ga nu weer.. Later... 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 13:24, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::l8r holmes. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 13:25, 7 March 2008 (EST) Weer heer barkeg ik piek oeekel... I can also has talk dutch! almost.... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:12, 7 March 2008 (EST) : Not RLY lol. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 04:43, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::It was close! :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:04, 8 March 2008 (EST) Jokes Yes I know it was a bit late but here I found some (all jokes I know are in Swedish...). If you throw a cat out a car window, does it become kitty litter? If corn oil comes from corn, where does baby oil come from? When a cow laughs, does milk come out it's nose? If nothing sticks to Teflon, how do they stick Teflon to the pan? Why do they sterilize the needles for lethal injections? What do they use to ship Styrofoam? Why do kamikaze pilots wear helmets? Is it true that cannibals don't eat clowns because they taste funny? When you choke a smurf, what color do they turn? Why do they call it a TV set when you only get one? Do radioactive cats have 18 half-lives? If you shoot a mime, do you have to use a silencer to keep it quiet? What was the best thing before sliced bread? Is it possible to be totally partial? If a stealth bomber crashes in the forest, does it make a sound? If the cops arrest a mime, do they tell him he has the right to remain silent? If a parsley farmer is sued, can they garnish his wages? When it rains, why don't sheep shrink? Should vegitarians really eat animal crackers? Do cemetery workers prefer the graveyard shift? Do hungry crows have ravenous appetites? Why do people sing "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" when they're already there? Why do people say "tuna fish?" They don't say "beef mammal" or "chicken bird!" What's another word for synonym? So what's the speed of dark? Is reading in the bathroom considered Multi-Tasking? If the universe is everything, and scientists say that the universe is expanding, what is it expanding into? Why do they call it the Department of Interior when they are in charge of everything outdoors? Why do you press harder on a remote-control when you know the battery is dead? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:32, 8 March 2008 (EST) : They're good man. What do woman and soup have in common? First warm them up, then put the meat in it. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 05:34, 9 March 2008 (EDT) LF A Good Angelic Bond-paragon or Monk! And with that I mean not the one that is from Racthoh! 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 12:08, 13 March 2008 (EDT) IGN What's your in-game name? Coz I wanna talk with you bout a thing or two... [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 13:04, 13 March 2008 (EDT) : It's Shiro Hayate, but I can't be online now.. Talk to me now if you have to say things.. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 16:19, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::Hmmkay, it's about my 1 man guild, cuz it's quite boring to be 1 manned and I wondered, maybe you'd like to join and help me set up things :P. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:00, 14 March 2008 (EDT) Input Yes plz [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:34, 18 March 2008 (EDT) Your Status on GW is at offline atm, meaning I can't whisper you. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 05:31, 17 July 2008 (EDT) : I'm frickin' suffering from huge lag this moa®ning. Btw, I'm online now, but you're offline now xD. Boring HA Meta Agreed? Adriaanz 08:17, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Nop. --'-Chaos-' 09:32, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :: People have to take heroes to fucking win a match. Matches last 15 minutes, and it's boring as hell.. Adriaanz 10:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::There are other metas than Teaseway. --'-Chaos-' 12:18, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::yes this meta is boring, but matches taking 15 min?... [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 13:32, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::and meta as in everything thats being run atm [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 13:32, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::.... *meta builds.... --'-Chaos-' 13:33, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::...k? [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 13:36, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::as in correcting my previous sentence. --'-Chaos-' 13:38, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Anything being ran atm. Which is Teaseway, Mathway (Do people expect to win with this?) and Crystal Story. Adriaanz 07:16, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::The meta is terrible. It always has been, but this is something of a low point. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 11:06, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :c. Brandnew. 09:01, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :: wut? Adriaanz 09:30, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::c/d is as y/n. he agreed. Godbox 11:10, 25 February 2009 (UTC)